Concrete Angel The story of Elizabeth Webber
by Kris Davis
Summary: This is the story of one woman's pain told through the eyes of those around her.


Concrete Angel- The Story of Elizabeth Webber  
  
By Kris Davis  
  
Disclaimer/ I do not own Any of the GH characters. But I do own the people who's point of view the story is told in. Nor do I own the song Concrete Angel it belongs to a very awesome singer by the name of Martina Mcbride. I simply borrowed it because I felt that it helped the story. This a songfic  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Concrete Angel,  
  
/She walks to school with a lunch she packs, nobody knows what she's holding back/  
  
Elizabeth Webber started the first grade in Ratty Cotton dress that was stained, ripped and obviously to big for her. Her skin was so pale and her Brown extremely curly hair fell in odd angles around her face. BUt it was her eyes that drew you, those big blue eyes that seemed to big for her face and yet held a pain that made them seem older then just a mere 6 year olds.  
  
/Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday she hides the bruises within linen and lace, oh, The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask/  
  
Miss Thea Carter of the Boulder Middle school 7th grade Art class watched as 13 year old Elizabeth Webber Sat in the back corner of the class room drawing in a small sketchbook that. She had given her a few months back. Elizabeth wore baggy black sweat pants and huge gray sweatshirt. Thea was puzzled Elizabeth came from wealthy Doctor family and yet she always wore these ratty clothes. She was terribly small for her age and her skin was extremely pale. And she had a huge bruise on her cheek. But what drew THea's attention was her eyes. The still seemed to big for her small face and yet when she looks right at you they tell of a little girl all alone in the world who has experienced things nobody should ever have to. And yet Thea could nothing so she went on with her life.  
  
/It's hard to see the pain behind the mask. Bearing the burden of a secret storm, Sometimes she wishes she was never born/  
  
Margo Gracia Watched as the sirens wailed from outside the Webber household. She had been the Webber's housekeeper for 6 years and she had never seen coming what she witnessed tonight. She watched as the paramedics carried out on a stretcher a broken and bloody 15 year old Elizabeth Webber as the police handcuffed and forced Jeff Webber into a squad car. Margo cursed as the family gathered around Jeff and ignored that their youngest member was being carried away in ambulance. Early that night Elizabeth had gotten home late and Jeff had been furious. Margo heard the screams of the young Miss from her apartment above the garage. She called 911. She only hoped that someday the young Miss would forgive her for not taking action sooner. She had known Jeff felt nothing for his youngest but she was terrified of what Mr. Webber would do if she called the police. But now she wished she would have. Miss Elizabeth hid the pain so well. Never saying a word. Margo broke down and cried.  
  
/Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone, in a world she can't rise above, but her dreams give her wings and she flies to place where she's loved, Concrete Angel/   
  
Naomi Peters a nurse at the boulder county general hospital watched from the background as Elizabeth Webber moved into Port Charles to live with her grandmother. They had concocted a wild tale about how Jeff and his wife had decided to go to europe and that Sara had come to live with Audrey and Elizabeth later followed out of jealousy. But Naomi knew better, she could see it in Elizabeth's eyes. The truth was Jeff was incarcerated and custody of the children was turned over to their grandmother. But nobody wanted to acknowledge that something so awful had happened so the never talked about it and expected Elizabeth to go along with their plan and keep her mouth shut and she did. The real reason it took so long for Elizabeth to come to Port charles was because she had been in the hospital recovering.  
  
/Somebody cries in the middle of the night the neighbors hear but they turn off the light. A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate when morning comes it will be to late/  
  
Tammy Paulie a waitress at Kelly's watched as Elizabeth Webber seemed to go from one awful thing to another. When she was 15 she was raped by some sick bastard in the park. She thought the love of her life they only person whoever really loved her Lucky Spencer got killed in a fire. She got caught up in that ridiculous Spencer-Cassidine war. She watched as Elizabeth met Jason Morgan somebody who was willing to let her be herself no strings attached. Then Lucky returned from the died a changed man. But Liz refused to give up on him because she felt she owed him. She watched as she was used and abused by everyone around her who proclaimed to love her and yet would forget her until they needed her. And yet through it all she remained strong.  
  
/through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone, in a world she can't rise above, but her dreams give her wings and she flies to place where she's loved, Concrete Angel/  
  
Then Ric Lansing entered her life. Police Detective Amara Fitzgerold stood at the edge of the crime scene and watched as the carried the Lifeless body of Ric Lansing out of the house on a gurney covered in a sheet. She couldn't help but shake her head and her mind wandered over to Elizabeth Webber the young woman laying in the near by ambulance. She shook her head and wondered how monsters like Ric lansing were able to seduce innocent woman into their evil clutches.   
  
Emergency dispatch had received a call earlier that evening. She had heard the tape it was awful. Miss Webber had made the call but was only able a to get out a help me. Before she was dragged away from the phone by Mr. Lansing the rest of the tape was of her screaming it was the most horrible sound that she had ever heard. When they arrived on the scene Miss Webber had been badly beaten they had to shoot Ric to keep him from killing her. Killing him in the processes but Amara knew with absolute assurance she was going to be losing any sleep that night over the death of a monster like Ric Lansing.  
  
She watched as the ambulance pulled away and wished Elizabeth Webber Luck in her mind.  
  
/ A statue stands in a shaded place as angel girl with an upturned face her name is written on a polished rock a broken heart that the world forgot/  
  
Natalia Jameson a candy striper watched from the distance as a polished wooden coffin was lowered into the ground. Tears stung her eyes as she looked at the people who surrounded the grave. Dozens upon dozens of people who had been touched by one Elizabeth Webber and had taken her for granted now stood over her grave mourning because the one that they had ignored in life but would not leave them now that she was gone.  
  
She was DOA upon her arrival at General Hospital. Almost all her ribs had been broken one had punctured her lung. Her body was so badly bruised that her heart just finally stopped working. Natalia had never seen anything like as Jason Morgan the cold right hand man of Sonny Corrinthos broke down crying in the middle of the hospital at the news of her passing. And Sonny himself will have to live the rest of his life knowing that he had cost his best friend the love of his life.  
  
It was rather Ironic Natalia thought as she walked away. Elizabeth Webber who was so ignored in life would haunt them for the rest of her days.  
  
She looked up at the sky and said. Elizabeth where ever you are I hope you have the peace they never allowed you to have in life. You where one hell of a person' and she walked away.  
  
/Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone in a world she can't rise above. But her dreams give her wings and she flies to place where she's loved./  
  
/Concrete Angel/  
  
3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333  
  
A/N what do you think. Let me know.


End file.
